christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Contemporary Christian music
]] ]] ]] Contemporary Christian music (or CCM or "inspirational music") is a genre of popular music which is lyrically focused on matters concerned with the Christian faith. The term is typically used to refer to the Nashville-based pop, rock, and worship Christian music industry, currently represented by artists such as Avalon, BarlowGirl, Jeremy Camp, Casting Crowns, Steven Curtis Chapman, David Crowder Band, Amy Grant, Natalie Grant, Jars of Clay, MercyMe, Newsboys, Chris Tomlin, Hillsong, Michael W. Smith, Rebecca St. James, Third Day, tobyMac, and a host of others. The industry is represented in Billboard Magazine's "Top Christian Albums" and "Hot Christian Songs" charts, and by Radio & Records magazine's Christian AC (Adult Contemporary), Christian CHR (Contemporary Hit Radio), Christian Rock, and Inspirational (INSPO) airplay charts, as well as the iTunes Store's "Christian & Gospel" genre. Not all popular music which lyrically identifies with Christianity is normally considered Contemporary Christian Music. For example, many punk, hardcore, and holy hip-hop groups deal explicitly with issues of faith but are not a part of the Nashville industry. Also, several mainstream artists such as Bob Dylan, The Byrds, Lifehouse, and U2 have dealt with Christian themes in their work but are not considered CCM artists. Background Contemporary Christian music first came onto the scene of popular music during the Jesus movement revival of the late 1960s and early 1970s. One of the first, popular "Jesus music" albums was Upon This Rock (1969) by Larry Norman initially released on Capitol Records. Unlike traditional or southern gospel music, this new Jesus music was birthed out of rock music and folk rock music. The pioneers of this movement also included 2nd Chapter of Acts, Andraé Crouch and the Disciples, Love Song, Petra, and Barry McGuire. The small Jesus music culture had expanded into a multimillion-dollar industry by the 1980s. By the 1990s, many CCM artists such as Amy Grant, dc Talk, Michael W. Smith, Stryper, and Jars of Clay had found crossover success with Top 40 mainstream radio play. Currently, Christian music sales exceed those for classical, jazz, Latin, New Age, and soundtrack music. Controversy Contemporary Christian music has been a topic of controversy in various ways since its beginnings in the 1960s. The Christian college Bob Jones University prohibits its dormitory students from listening to CCM. Others simply find the concept of Christian pop/rock music to be an unusual phenomenon, since rock music has historically been associated with themes such as sexual promiscuity, rebellion, drug and alcohol use, and other topics normally considered antithetical to the teachings of Christianity. See also *Christian rock *Contemporary worship *Christian metal *Christian alternative rock Further reading *Alfonso, Barry. The Billboard Guide to Contemporary Christian Music. Billboard Books, 2002. *Beaujon, Andrew, Body Piercing Saved My Life: Inside the Phenomenon of Christian Rock, 2006, Da Capo Press, Cambridge, Massachusetts. ISBN 0-306-81457-9 *Di Sabatino, David, The Jesus People Movement: An Annotated Bibliography and General Resource, Bibliographies and Indexes in Religious Studies, Number 49, 1999, Greenwood Press. Westport. ISBN 0313302685 *Du Noyer, Paul, The Billboard Illustrated Encyclopedia of Music, 2003, Billboard Books, New York City. ISBN 0-8230-7869-8, Chapter, Contemporary Christian Music, pages 422–423 *Granger, Thom, CCM Presents: The 100 Greatest Albums in Christian Music, Nashville, CCM Books, 2001 *Hendershot, Heather, Shaking the World for Jesus: Media and Conservative Evangelical Culture, 2004, University of Chicago Press, Chicago, Illinois ISBN 0-226-32679-9 Chapter, Why Should the Devil Have all the Good Music? Christian Music and the Secular Marketplace *Howard, Jay R, Streck, John M., Apostles of Rock: The Splintered World of Contemporary Christian Music, 1999, The University of Kentucky Press, Lexington, Kentucky ISBN 081319086X *Joseph, Mark, The Rock and Roll Rebellion: Why People of Faith Abandoned Rock Music-- And Why They're Coming Back, Nashville, Broadman & Holman, 1999 *Kyle, Richard, Evangelicalism : an Americanized Christianity, 2006, Transaction Publishers, New Brunswick, New Jersey ISBN 0-7658-0324-0 Chapter, If You Can't Beat 'em Join 'em, pages 281–286 *Lucarini, Dan, Why I left the Contemporary Christian Music Movement, Evangelical Press *Miller, Steve, The Contemporary Christian Music Debate, 1993, Tyndale House. *Mount, Daniel J. A City on a Hilltop? The History of Contemporary Christian Music, 2005, Lulu. *Powell, Mark Allan, Encyclopedia of Contemporary Christian Music, 2002, Hendrickson Publishers, Peabody, Massachusetts. ISBN 1-56563-679-1 *Pruitt, Jim, Contemporary Christian Musician's Survival Manual, 2003, Lulu. ISBN 1-4116-0117-3 http://www.cyshift.com/jarc/ccmsm.html *Romanowski, William D. Eyes Wide Open: Looking for God in Popular Culture. Brazos Press, 2001. *Young, Shawn David, Hippies, Jesus Freaks, and Music (Ann Arbor: Xanedu/Copley Original Works, 2005. ISBN 1-59399-201-7. External links *Contemporary Christian Music (CCM) Magazine *Contemporary Christian Music Songs by Topic *Mind Garage: 1969 Article on first US televised rock and roll worship service Category:Contemporary Christian Music